1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in antennas, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved antenna coil for an antenna wherein the grooved antenna coil form is molded around three or four components providing a molded grooved antenna coil form and permitting the winding of the antenna coil wire of variable number of turns forming the antenna coil.
2. Background of the Invention
Prior art antenna coils are usually composed of a number of components mechanically soldered, welded, or fitted together resulting in the antenna coil form being subjected the stresses, strains, and corrosion of the outside environment. These types of antenna coils have been unsatisfactory in that during use and service, stresses occur at the soldered, welded, or mechanical joints resulting in a structural or electrical failure of the antenna coil. Dur to mechanical vibrations in a mobile environment, it is common for some connections in mobile antenna coils to structurally break down due to the mechanical forces placed on the antenna coil in movement of the vehicle through the air or from the outside environmental conditions. Particularly, the tap point at the feed point of the antenna coil which is usually soldered, welded, etc. to the antenna coil is subject to structural breakdown between the center pin of the base or mobile mount and the antenna coil.
This invention of a grooved antenna coil permits a solid molded grooved antenna coil form having three conductive diecast pieces disposed about a coil form inner core of placed on a removable core pin, the whole assembly being molded together to provide a high strength grooved antenna coil form with a molded tap point.